


Closer

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fools in Love, Idiots, M/M, Mutual Pining, god theyre so gay, i guess, way to many scientific terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: And Fenton smiled wider and Gyro felt his head grow light, did...did Fenton always look this pretty? The soft hues of blue and red bouncing off his dark feathers gave him an air of mystery to him. One that seemed to provide its own gravitational pull and Gyro felt himself being pulled into. A constant fixture now and a new center of his universe.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by some fantastic art! You can find it [here](https://awhphooey.tumblr.com/post/620596806200541184/i-dont-know-if-youre-still-taking-requests-but)

Gyro had never felt as ecstatic before as he did in this very moment. Fenton next to him as their replicator technology flawlessly executed a simple task. This was revolutionary! A cause for such excitement. And the way Fenton looked at him with a wide smile and baggy eyes he felt his heart race once again. 

“We did it!” Fenton shouted, their hands coming together like magnets. Fenton wiggled and he couldn’t help but jump, very much like a child, Gyro noted. And it was infectious, and Gyro couldn’t help but bounce on his feet. 

“All thanks to you.” Gyro spoke softly, their feet stilling on the warm flooring of the lab. The glow from the windows illuminating the lab with natural lighting of the undersea bioluminescence seaweed that Fethy had been working on earlier in the week.

And Fenton smiled wider and Gyro felt his head grow light, did...did Fenton always look this pretty? The soft hues of blue and red bouncing off his dark feathers gave him an air of mystery to him. One that seemed to provide its own gravitational pull and Gyro felt himself being pulled into. A constant fixture now and a new center of his universe. 

And the spell was broken. Both their eyes wide as the reality of just how close they were had made itself known. Their hands dropped and they took twin steps backwards, avoiding eye contact as their faces turned red. Gyro rubbed the back of his neck, desperate for any kind of distraction that they could turn their attention to. Anything to ease the uneasy tension that had now flooded the lab. Gyro’s throat was dry as he struggled to swallow any hopeful thoughts that dared creep their way into his head. 

“So uh.” Fenton spoke, still avoiding eye contact with Gyro, wishing for anything short of a disaster to pull him away from the lab and from Gyro. He did not want to be reminded of how much he yearned for there to be more between them. How, he had to force down the urge to kiss him right then and there. No, that wasn’t professional. 

“Uh yeah…” Gyro replied, taking the risk and glancing over to Fenton, who looked as red as the seaweed that illuminated the ocean. 

_ “Wow”  _ Came the familiar clops of Manny’s hooves as he walked passed them, causing both ducks to turn away from each other once more, Manny continued,  _ “Idiots...I work with idiots” _ Manny continued on, heading for the elevator and giving one last declaration of  _ “Idiots.”  _ Before the elevator closed once more. 

The two ducks once again found themselves alone in the lab, both struggling to think of anything but the feel of the other’s hands in theirs. 

“So uh...how about lunch?” Fenton asked, still avoiding Gyro’s gaze, “There’s this great cuban place a few blocks over, you said you wanted to try it, right?” He asked, instead opting to pull out his phone and look up the restaurant. 

“Uh yeah, Cuban food sounds good.” Gyro agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
